


Library Cards

by orphan_account



Series: Cheesy Pickup Lines Prompt [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble in which Kagami is an asshole, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library Cards

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! SociallyAwkwardKurokocchi here! This was a prompt on my blog on Tumblr, and I always take requests! Be sure to check it out to see what my latest prompt is!  
> ~Kurokocchi

“Did you remember your library card? Because I’m checking you out.” A wink.

 

Kuroko rolled his eyes. “Kagami kun, please step aside. I just want my change.”

 

“E-eh?! Not even a tiny blush? C’mon, Kuroko, throw me a bone!”

 

Kuroko began to flat out ignore him, stepping around him to get his change from the cashier. Kagami frowned and stepped in front of him. “Kuroko, please...I said I was sorry...”

 

No reaction.

 

“I did say I was sorry, right? Because I am!”

 

Kuroko grabbed Kagami’s shirt sleeve, dragging him into the mens’ bathroom. “I was sore for days, Kagami kun,” he hissed quietly. Kagami’s face went red as he bit his lip, trying to contain his laughter. “This is no laughing matter, Kagami kun!”

 

“I know, I know!” he said between chuckles. “I promise to be gentler next time. I was just so excited...”

 

“Nothing has changed,” he stated bluntly. Still, he agreed to a study date later that evening.

 

And Kagami was indeed gentler that time.

 

 


End file.
